Can't Explain It
by wonderwaller
Summary: Whose business is it how we choose to live our lives? So what if we can't explain it, I'm happy are you?
1. Introduction

[AN: this is future, I changed events but you will be able to figure it out as you read. Please review and let me know if this is a story that I should continue]

Main Characters:

Lucas Scott- 35 years old; author; coach of the Tree Hill Ravens Men's Basketball Team; father of Brooke Davis's children; roommate to Brooke Davis

Brooke Davis- 35 years old; Fashion Designer; owner of Clothes over Bros; works from home in Tree Hill; mother of Lucas Scott's children; roommate to Lucas Scott.

Davis Scott- 17 years old; senior at Tree Hill High; basketball star; looks just like Lucas but more of a male Brooke personality; reminds a lot of people of Nathan

Olivia "Liv" Scott- 14 years old; sophomore at Tree Hill High; class president, future school president; reluctant cheerleader; looks like Brooke and has a mixture of Brooke's and Lucas's personalities

Brody Scott- 4 years old; preschool; mixture of his parents with Brooke's knack for mischief

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie- Jamie is the same age as Davis; they are best friends

Karen, Andy, and Lily- Lily is the same age as Davis and Jamie; best friends with Liv

Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis's lives have been indistinguishably intertwined since they first met at age 16. They went from lovers, to friends, to non-exclusive lovers, briefly to enemies, back to lovers, back to somewhat enemies, back to friends, to young parents, to where they are now non-exclusive/exclusive lovers who are parents to three wonderful children. If you were not there for the whole journey you would think they were crazy, hell their family who watched their relationship evolve could hardly keep tabs on the duo. That hardly mattered to the two of them though, because Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott new exactly who they were and what they wanted from each other.

They were smart enough, more specifically Brooke was smart enough to know that the two did not do their best work when they were together, under a specific label that is. Their best work, in her opinion, was done when they found themselves in that foggy gray area of their relationship. The cat and mouse stage as she preferred to call it, the spice was still there, the burning desire stage going 17 years strong. Their perfectly gorgeous three children were beyond proof of that. The titles that came with dating had always screwed Brooke and Lucas up. Therefore when Brooke got pregnant during senior year, she refused his attempts to start a relationship. A relationship that had not worked in the past for whatever reason; she's matured past strictly naming that reason Peyton although she does attribute some of the problem to her curly haired best friend.

Lucas Scott knew he was into trouble the first day Brooke Davis laid her eyes on him. He did not think clearly around the raven haired beauty; which he still believes is part of the reason he was able to screw up around her so strongly. In his opinion, however, his track record since his last catastrophic mistake has been impeccable. He never pursued Peyton, not the way Brooke forced him to, at least. He was able to create three 'perfectly gorgeous' children with the love of his life. He convinced said woman to move in with him, even though they had separate rooms (which is a joke, because anyone who knows Brooke Davis knows that she cannot and will not sleep alone). And he has mastered the art of keeping Brooke Davis happy. Even though there is nothing to keep them from meeting others, he knows that she will not have to look elsewhere for anything. And while he does not have the one thing he truly desires (said woman with his last name) he has been around the block with Brooke long enough to know that slow and steady wins the race.

That's not to say that the past has not come without its problems. There was the "I hate you for getting me pregnant after my 21st birthday" fight that was quickly followed by the 'thank you for giving me the most gorgeous baby girl ever' make up and the "My 30th birthday, really did you not learn from the 21st" fight followed by the 'I missed one of these, he is perfect' make up. There was also the occasional 'you cannot go out wearing that' fight and the 'if you look at (insert random male or female name here) I will leave' that occurs every now and then. But if you ask him, those fights are more than welcomed especially compared to the melodrama of their youth.

People, namely Hayley James Scott and Karen Hargrove, continuously question the effects of said relationship on the children. Would they have normal views of marriage? (who does anymore) Do they have less because their parents are not together? (no) Does what they want matter? (of course) What were to happen if something bad happens to the other? (we filled out all the appropriate documents in case something like that were to happen, thank you very much) And, everyone's favorite, "What is to stop one of you from just leaving?" (Oh, you mean besides our three perfectly gorgeous children?)

So welcome to our world, enter at your own risk. It is not for the weak at heart, but hey you can't say that you haven't been warned.

[REVIEW! Please.]


	2. Chapter 1

[AN: I own nothing, I think I forgot to say that before. Please review! Hope you like it!]

"Dad" My eldest son's deep voice rips through the house, "Tell her she is not wearing that out today."

I groan as I walk towards the stairs, knowing its way too early to engage in battle with my little (I guess not so little anymore) girl.

"Liv" I begin as I walk down the stairs.

"What's up, Daddy?" a voice comes from behind me, I turn around to see my daughter in her Raven's track suit.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I heard your brother…"

"DAD, get down here, she won't listen to me."

"Mom" we both say as we continue down the stairs.

"Davis, you should be proud you have a mom who is still young and cool." I hear your raspy voice begin to reason as I continue my walk to the kitchen, "Besides, Liv and Brody don't seem to have a problem with it."

"That's because Liv wants to wear it when you're done and Brody is hardly even a person, of course he doesn't notice."

"I am too a person." A little voice interjects, followed by a loud "OW"

"He just bit me, are you going to let him get away with that?"

"No." I answer as I walk into the kitchen, "Brody apologize to your brother we do not bite in this house."

"Sure you don't." Liv interjects as she walks in behind me, "Nice dress, Mom, can I have it?"

"No", I continue, "you cannot wear that. Davis, apologize to your brother. You two, get to school, I will see you both at school later."

"But, Dad, look at her…"

"I see her; I will take care of it, goodbye you two. Now, Brods, go upstairs and get dressed, you have preschool today."

"Bye." My three children say, almost in unison, two head out the door and one runs upstairs.

"And you" I smirk as I grab my chest, "What are you doing to my heart?"

"This" you smile as you prepare your morning tea, "Is not for you, it is for the video conference I have today in about an hour."

"Bullshit"

"And you, don't even begin to lecture me on what I am wearing, I am not your wife or your property and this is not that bad."

"You could be my wife." I simply state, knowing the argument we are quickly approaching.

"Yes, and we could be my parents or Nathan's and our children's biggest concern will not be how fabulously hot their mother looks each morning."

"Brooke."

"Lucas."

"Fine, I get it. Sorry to pressure you."

"You don't have to completely feel sorry." You begin as you slowly walk towards me, "I mean it is kinda sexy to see how badly you want me."

"You coming to the game tonight?" I smile as I wrap my arms around your small waist.

"First game of the season, haven't missed one in hmm 22 years is it? And my little boy's last first game as a Raven, you'd have to pay to keep me away."

"Will you be wearing that dress?"

"Should I be wearing this dress?"

"I am growing quite partial to it." I grin as I lean in for a kiss.

"You should be." You smile as you pull away from me, "I made it for you."

My head falls back as I laugh at how little some things between us have changed.

"You ready, handsome?"

"Where we going?" I ask as I grab some eggs.

"Ready to go, Mommy." A little voice interrupts and you raise your eyebrow at me.

"Let's see what you are wearing today, Brodalicious." You laugh as you lift Brody onto the kitchen counter. "Hmm, authentic Clothes Over Bros number 3 Raven's jersey."

"Just like Daddy and Davis."

"Yes, I see that. Undershirt, check. Boxers, check."

"Mommy, I only forgot that one time."

"Jeans, check. Button and Zipped. Matching socks, check. All that's missing are sneakers."

"Can I wear my blue ones? Those are what Davis will be wearing tonight right?"

"You bet baby. Now let's see those pearly whites." You smile as Brody smiles. I love watching you with our children, especially when they are young like this. I don't think anyone expected you to be as natural as a mother as you are. No one but me that is. "Brushed, yum." You smile as you pull him into a kiss.

"Here are his shoes." I smile as I grab them from the closet.

"Thank you, babes." You reply, reaching for the shoes without taking your eyes off of our son. "So, do you like my outfit Brods?" You ask as you put his shoes on.

"Well, I can kinda see your boobs." He replies as I spit my coffee out across the room. "And it is red, you should be wearing Raven's blue. You do look pretty though, Mommy, you always look pretty."

"Why don't I grab his book bag and jacket while you change." I suggest as I move towards the two of you, "Hey, you can't blame him for noticing, he's a Scott. It's always about the boobs." I smile as I try not to laugh as I break the silence.

"Men." You reply as you make your way upstairs.

"So" I smile, as I hear Brooke walk up the stairs, "How much did Davis pay you to say that?"

"Two dollars." Brody smiles holding up his two fingers, "And he is going to let me walk out with the team tonight!"

"That's my boy." I laugh as I put on his jacket. "No lunch today, Brooke?" I yell up the stairs after looking for a basketball shaped lunchbox

"No" your voice booms from the second floor of our large house, "We have a lunch date with Nate."

"Uncle Nate!" Brody cheers as he runs to find his favorite basketball.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Don't pout, Broody, you know Nate and I like to get together to talk about you and Hales." You smile as you strut into the room in impossibly high heels and a slightly more conservative blue dress. "Better, baby?" you ask as Brody runs back into the room

"You look great, Mommy. Think Uncle Nate will like my outfit, should I wear his number?"

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" I ask as I pretend to be offended.

"No." Brody giggles, "You're Daddy."

"Uncle Nate will love your outfit, baby. Now let's go to school so you can see him for lunch."

"This is for you." I smile as I put Brody's book bag on him, "This is for you" I continue as I help Brooke into her jacket, "And these are for me." I grin as I kiss the two of you goodbye.

"Hey, not in front of the kid." You tease as I attempt to pull you in closer.

"Yea, Daddy, not in front of the kid." Brody laughs as he walks out the door.

"See you at the game." You smile as you lean in for another kiss.

"For the record, I like that I could see your boobs in that other dress. But..."I continue and place my finger on your lips to keep you from interrupting me, "Blue just may be your new color."

"Oh well that's a shame" you reply as you guide my hand under your dress towards your shoulder, "Because your victory present is a lovely shade of red." I groan as my hand connects with a silky bra strap. "Enjoy your cold shower, Broody, I'll see you at the game."

And with that she joins our son in the car as I'm left standing surrounded by her scent. "What are you doing to my heart." I say to no one in particular, as I make my way to the stairs. No doubt about to take that shower.


	3. Chapter 2

[AN: don't own it, if I did oh so many things would be different; also thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them!!]

"Uncle Nate!" Brody yells as he runs towards the man and jumps into his arms

"Ah there's my favorite illegitimate 4 year old." He laughs as he squeezes the little boy tight, Haley and Nate decided not to have any more kids after Jamie, so they have really enjoyed having Brody around since he was born.

"Almost 5". Brody smiles as he raises his hand and shows five fingers.

"Almost 5?" He grins as he throws the little boy in the air, "Is the almost five year old pumped for the game tonight?"

"I'm wearing my jersey!" he excitedly replies as he begins to unzip his jacket, "I was going to wear yours but Mommy said you would like this one."

"I love it." He smiles, "Speaking of, where is your Mom?"

"Over here" I smile as I try to catch up, "Brods you can't run from Mommy like that, you could get hurt."

"Sorry, Mommy." He begins to pout.

"No need to use the pout, I know you were just excited to see Uncle Nate."

"Hey Brooke, you look great." Nate smiles as he leans down to kiss my cheek.

"You should have seen what she was wearing, you could see her boobs!"

"Oh really?" Nate smiles a little too widely.

"Whose hungry?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Davis." A voice seethes behind me as my locker is slammed.

"What do you want Jon?" I reply as I turn around, not really in the mood to deal with the school's resident asshole.

"Just wanted to make sure you brought your game tonight. You know the only reason that C is on your jersey is your Daddy."

"Actually, asshole, the team voted him the captain so why don't you go cry to someone else." My girlfriend's voice breaks through the two of us.

"Why don't you keep your woman quiet. Oh that's right, like father like son. Can't control your women, sucks. Or maybe that's not the problem." He continues as my fists begin to tighten, "Maybe the Scott men are just attracted to loud ass sluts."

"That's it you bastard." I begin as I lunge forward only to be held back by a strong hand.

"The only bastard I see is you." He laughs as he ducks backwards

"Go to class you dick." My cousin Jamie's voice comes from nowhere, "And next time I hear you say anything about my aunt, you'll spend the rest of the day picking your teeth off of the ground."

"What's going on here?" my dad's voice questions

"Nothing, Coach. See you later guys." Jon smiles as he walks to class.

"I hate that kid." Jamie says as he straightens his tie

"What was that about?" My dad asks

"Why can't you and mom just be normal? Dammit, Dad." I say as I walk to class leaving my cousin and father behind.

"I'll talk to him." I hear Jamie say as the first bell rings. "See you, Uncle Luke."

"You can't let him get to you; you know he's just jealous." Jamie reasons as we are sitting in homeroom.

"I know, and I love my parents don't get me wrong, I just wish they would grow the hell up. You should have seen what my mom was wearing today."

"You know Aunt Brooke, she loves her clothes. I bet it wasn't that bad." My only reply is a stare that I shoot right back at him. "Well, I mean it's not like she ever looks slutty, you're mom is just really really really pretty."

"Trust me, I know."

"And your parents have never really seemed to bother you before, does it really matter what they do? I mean Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke may just be the two most in love people I know, it's kind of disgusting." He laughs as we both picture the amount of times my parents couldn't keep their hands to themselves in front of us.

"You're right, you're right." I reply, knowing how lucky I am to have my parents. "Sorry I've been a dick this morning, Jon just knows how to get to me."

"That's alright, Cuz. Just save that aggression for tonight, big guy."

I wander onto the court during my free period as I start to shoot around, knowing no one will find me here. It's the one place that makes sense, I don't have to think, there are no expectations but my own.

"When are you going to tell your mom that you want to play?" My Aunt Haley's voice rips through my thoughts.

"A few days after never." I reply as I sink another shot from the top of the key.

"Come on, Liv, you're good. You should be able to play, I know you want to."

"Not as much as I want my mom to be proud of me." I respond as I turn to face my favorite aunt, "And you know how much my mom loves the fact that Davis and I are a mini her and a mini dad."

"Yes, your mom loves seeing you do what she loved to do in high school. But, Liv, she does not love any of that more than she loves you. And you know that she would want you to be happy and to follow your dreams, no matter how different they are from hers."

"You sound so sure of that." I reply weakly.

"Well, I have known your mom for a long time."

"Yea, I know. Has she always been this perfect? Head Cheerleader, School President, Prom Queen, World famous award winning designer, Editor in Chief of . She even has Dad following her every whim, without even getting married. Even though we all know that's the only thing he really wants. Following in her footsteps sucks."

"Honey, I know that it seems like your mom has it all together right now, but trust me it hasn't always been that way. I mean have you ever read your dad's book?"

"Mom says we aren't allowed to read it until we're married."

"Well there's a reason for that." She replies as she laughs.

"And it's not that I'm not proud of her, I am so proud and lucky to have her as my mom. It's just, it's hard."

"Aw come here, honey." She says as she pulls me close to her, "Don't ever feel that you have to be something that you are not. You're mom has the amazing ability to make us all look like slackers. But believe me when I say that she will be happy and love you no matter where you end up as long as you are happy. And as for her relationship with your dad, a lot has happened between the two of them that you don't know about. And this not getting married kick she is on is her way of protecting herself, as crazy as that sounds. Your dad and mom have quite the history, and while it may seem to you that your mom is the unbreakable Wonderwoman, I'm not sure your mom could survive another broken heart at the hands of your father."

"He was that bad to her?" I ask as I look up, not really sure I want to hear the answer. I kind of have that Daddy's girl my dad is perfect complex. And I'm not too sure I want that to change any time soon.

"They were young when they fell for each other" Aunt Haley sighs, "and in some ways completely different people than the mom and dad you know today. Decisions were made; some good, some bad. They are just doing the best they know how."

"I just wish they would be normal sometimes like you and Uncle Nate."

"Ah don't we all." She laughs as she pulls me into another tight hug. "Now let's go, if I'm not mistaken we have class together next."

"Thanks, Aunt Haley, I love you." I whisper into her hair

"And I love you. Now let's go."

I'm sitting in my office contemplating today's game plan as I twirl a diamond ring in my hands. The one I bought 18 years ago, the one I have tried to give her every year since we were 18. Sure I make constant references to marriage, but I always have one genuine proposal a year. Each year she says no, each year I pray she'll say yes. I understand why she says no, don't get me wrong. I just hope that one day my 18 great years will mean more to her than my 2 bad ones.

"You look tired, man, Baby B didn't let you get any sleep last night?" Skills jokes as he walks into my office.

"No, I definitely got enough sleep last night. Brooke had to work in the office late so she could come to the game tonight, I found her in Brody's bed this morning." I reply as I slide the ring back into my desk.

"That girl is going to work herself to death."

"Yea, but she loves it. Her work makes her so happy."

"What about you, dawg. What makes you happy?"

"My kids, my job, my Brooke."

"Part of me thinks you're the luckiest guy in the world. The hottest girl in Tree Hill, hell one of the hottest in the world according to last month's Maxim."

"Don't remind me." I laugh as I pat the drawer full of pictures of my wife that I have confiscated from various students in the past month.

"But then part of me, damn dawg, part of me is like why the hell has Lucas not locked that up by now. I mean my dude, she had your kids which is half the battle. She loves your sorry ass. But when are you going to put a ring on shortie?"

"It's not that I don't want to…" I begin

"It's not that she doesn't love you."

"I just, I can't explain it. But we're happy, which is all that matters."

"Yea, but are you really happy dawg?"


	4. Chapter 3

[AN: Once again, none of it is mine. Keep giving me feedback, please. I also want to apologize for the lines not showing up separating characters...I had them in my word doc but they didn't show up in the posting. I'm working to fix this!]

"R-A-V-E-N-S GO RAVENS!!"

"Jamie Scott steals the ball drives down the court, throws it up for a wide open Davis Scott for the dunk! The captains and cousins are truly showing teamwork as the Ravens are running away with this game, 72- 45. And that's the buzzer; believe the hype ladies and gentlemen because the Ravens are for real. Led by the Scott cousins the Ravens are truly reminiscent of the last team to go all the way to states that was coincidentally led by the Scott brothers."

"Mommy we won!" Brody smiles as he jumps into my arms. "Let's go see Daddy and Davis."

"Don't forget about your sister, baby. Liv did a great job cheering too." I remind my son as I scoop him into my arms.

"I know." He replies as he plays with my hair, "She's the prettiest one, duh."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." My daughter's voice calls from behind me.

"Good job, baby girl. You're the best one out there." I smile as I pull her in for a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks, ma."

"LIV!" Brody yells as he jumps from my arms to hers.

"Baby B" she replies and smiles as he plants a wet one on her cheek, "Wanna go find Davis?"

"Yea!!" he cheers, "And ice cream?" He asks referencing the siblings' post game tradition, "Always." She smiles as she disappears into the crowd.

"Excuse me." A voice I would recognize anywhere breathes into my ear, "But have you seen Brooke Davis, I heard she might be here tonight and I hear she has a thing for blondes."

"Lucky for you" I smile as I turn around in your arms, "she just so happens to be single and is in desperate need of a place to crash for the night."

"I might have a spare room."

"Ass." I laugh as I lead in for a kiss, "Good game, baby."

"Thank you beautiful."

"Ah get a room."

"Davis!" I smile as I jump into my son's arms. He has had a good foot on me for about 4 years now. "you looked great tonight."

"Thanks ma." He replies as he shakes me off with less enthusiasm than I normally get from my eldest.

"You ok?" I ask, full of concern.

"I'll be fine, where is the crew? I wanna get going." He replies looking for his brother, sister, cousin, and aunt. "Found them, I'll see you later. Bye Dad, Mom."

"What was that about?" I ask as I turn to face Lucas.

"Don't mind him, Brooke. One of the guys was just giving him shit this morning about having a pinup for a mom." Lily's voice answers.

"Yea that and the genetic inability to hold a girl down." Jamie finishes for her as he grabs a hug from my small stunned body.

"Ouch" Lucas replies as he looks away.

"No offense Uncle Lucas."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask to no one in particular.

"We will talk later." My son's voice booms from out of nowhere, "Let's get going, Brody is already getting tired."

"Am not." My youngest yawns.

And with that they are all gone and I am left standing in a state of confusion. The kids getting shit for my wardrobe and various pictures in different magazines is nothing new. In fact I try to specifically pick clothes for said occasions that will not embarrass my children, especially my oldest son. I have yet to get attitude about my relationship with Lucas. Well from one of our children at least, it's nothing I can't handle though. A little quality time with my oldest baby will save it all, I think as I make a mental note to give Davis a little one on one attention later.

"Let's go home." Your voice breaks me through my thoughts as you grab my hand, "Don't think I forgot about my victory present."

------------

"Morning, handsome." I smile as Davis walks into the kitchen, I decided to let Lucas sleep in and do morning duty, he just can't handle his victory presents the way he used to.

"Mom."

You have to give it to my son; he's as subtle as Peyton. "How would you feel about skipping some classes this morning to grab some breakfast with your favorite girl?" I ask, knowing how much Davis dreads his first period math class. Guess the able didn't fall far from the tree with that on.

"I would love too, but I don't think Allie's mom would go for that."

"Ha, ha. God you remind me of Nate so much sometimes."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on the day." I smile, knowing that it's actually a compliment. Nathan has always been the brother my parents never gave me. "Come on" I begin to beg.

"Aw come on Mom don't pout."

"Come on, Davis, just you and your Mom. Breakfast, my treat, like we used to."

"Fine."

"Yay." I smile as I pull him into my arms, he might be 17 going on 18 but he will always be my baby. "Now go get dressed, I want to sneak out of here before the rest of the troops notice."

"Notice what, Ma?" Liv asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Mom's taking me out for breakfast." Davis smugly answers.

"Smooth." I respond as Davis runs up to his room.

"Damage control, no worries. I understand."

"And that's why you're my favorite." I smile as I pull her into my arms.

"Mommy, I thought I was your favorite?" a little voice squeaks from around the corner.

"Gosh, what is it sneak up on Mom day?" I say as I pull Brody into my arms.

"Oh baby, Liv is my favorite baby girl." I reason as I lift Brody above my head, "You will always be my favorite perfect little handsome man." I giggle as I blow raspberries into his tummy.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucas's and Davis's voices break through my giggling.

"I give up."

*****

"Umm, so I thought I was your favorite perfect little handsome man." Brody smirks from the passenger seat of my BMW.

"Aww, was my little guy jealous?" I tease, "I could still do that to you if you want my perfect little guy." I say as I giggle at the thought of me lifting my 6 foot 4, 220 pound son in the air.

"I'll take a rain check on that one."

I park the car across the street from the Tree Hill Diner. "It's a shame you weren't able to eat at Grandma's when she had her Café, it was the best spot in the state". I smile as he places his hand on my back as we cross the street and opens the door for the two of us. Gosh his father taught him right.

"Do you want the Mickey Mouse pancakes and chocolate milk?"

"Uhh, yea." He smiles as we take our seats, some things never change.

"So" I begin as our food arrives, "Brooding is your dad's thing, the snarky comments are your Aunt Peyton's, and the attitude is Nate's. So would you please tell me what's gross potion they slipped you that made you turn on your mother?"

"It's just." He pauses as he takes a bite of Mickey's ear, "One of the guys was just giving me shit about you and dad. And then you were wearing that dress yesterday morning and I dunno it just all kind of piled up on me."

"What about Lucas and me?" I inquire

"Not being married. Not officially dating. Basically shacking up. Friends with Benefits. Whatever you're calling it this week." He shrugs, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh." This is the first time one of the kids have actually confronted me about this, as shocking as it sounds. I mean sure they've asked questions but it's never actually bugged them before. At least not enough that they've had tell me.

"I mean forget it; it's none of my business." He shrugs

"You're such a guy." I laugh trying to break the tension, "It obviously bugs you or you wouldn't have gone all Nathan pre-Naley on me for the past 24 hours. Let's talk about it, hun. It's ok, you don't have to worry about my feelings. I'm tougher than I look."

"It's just, I dunno I get that dad fucked.."

"Language."

"That dad messed up in the past with Aunt Peyton."

"Who told you that?" I interject.

"It doesn't take Einstein to figure out, Mom. But I dunno, I don't know why you still hold that over his head. What would you do if he actually went after someone else? Don't you think getting married would be the best way to stake your claim?"

"I am not going to marry your father out of jealousy or a need to show possession, Davis."

"Then how about just because you love him?"

"Here's your check." The waitress interrupts, as I silently thank her for her fantastic timing. I make a mental note to leave a good tip.

"Your father knows how much I love him, Davis. I don't need a ring or paper to show that."

"Obviously not, that hickey on your neck is proof enough." He shakes his head in disgust.

"If your father wanted to get married he would tell me." I respond, blowing past the awkward mother son moment.

"Are you kidding me? Mom he proposes every year."

"Yea, cause it's a tradition." I shrug, and because he loves his 'don't ask me that for another year' compensation, I think as I smile to myself.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mom."

"And what about my wardrobe", begin trying to change the subject "I don't think there was anything wrong with what I was wearing yesterday."

"Mom, your dresses are the kind of dresses I want to see my girlfriend wearing, not my mom."

"I'm a fashion designer, Davis."

"You're my mother, Brooklyn."

"Touché, would you rather I wear this World's Best Mommy t-shirt a certain perfect handsome little guy made me?" I smile as I picture the shirt Davis made for me when he was three. "Alright stop giving me the eye." I respond, "How about this, on game days I'll wear jeans and a nice top?"

"That covers your boobs."

"My boobs are never out, Davis."

"Mother."

"Gosh you're such a prude, I have to flaunt them while I still got em."

"MOM."

"FINE."

"Alright, can we stop talking about your boobs?"

"Pretty please. Let's get you back to school, champ. Are we good?"

"We're great. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Davis." I smile as tears fill my eyes.

"Aww, Mom, cut it out." He smiles embarrassingly as he pulls me into a hug.

------------------

"Alright, I'm going to sign you in and go visit your dad."

I pull out my phone to text Lucas, '_you alone- '_

'_In my office- '_

'_Signing Davis in, wanna pick up where we left off, or did I wear you out, grandpa? : )- B. Davis'_

'_I'll meet you in the gym. – "_

"Have a good day, Mom." Davis's voice pulls me from my phone.

"You, too, honey. See you tonight." I smile as I walk through the halls of my old school; I round the corner to the gym. All I hear is the sound of a ball bouncing and ripping through the net. I smile to myself as I round the corner.

"Well hello there, hot shot." I smirk as I round the corner.

"Uh, hey Mom."

[Review please!]


End file.
